Talk:Fake Nowhere to Run/@comment-1936167-20160131063830
Do you have any pets? - Nope, but I'd love to have a dog. #'Relationship status?' - Single and content. #'What's the weather like right now?' - Surprisingly mild for Canada at this time of year. There's barely any snow on the ground. Overall, it's just cold. #'Do you drive? If so, have you crashed?' - Yes, and thankfully, no. I drove my dad's van into the sidewalk when I was 16 and learning to drive. It scraped the bottom of the bumper. Does that count? #'What time did you wake up this morning?' - I slept in until like 2PM today... I guess I needed the sleep. #'When was the last time you showered?' - Yesterday afternoon after my hair colour appointment. I need to shower again right now. #'What was the last movie that you saw?' - Star Wars: The Force Awakens. #'What does your last text message say?' - "Lol, I don't know. Just blow dry and style it as best you can." I asked my friend how to keep my hair in the same form that our hairstylist styles it in, because I just got it cut and coloured yesterday. #'Who is the last person who texted you?' - My friend, Tsering, who was giving me bad advice on how to keep my hair styled. #'Have you ever been to a different country?' - I've been to America countless times and The Bahamas twice. My ass is ready to conquer the rest of the world. Once I have a lot more money on me, I'll be hitting up every country's ass. #'Do you like sushi?' - I actually don't. Yes, I know what you're thinking. What Japanese person doesn't like sushi, right? Japanese food is still my favourite cuisine, but sushi is personally my least favourite dish. I prefer my rice to be warm, I don't like most veggies, and I prefer my fish cooked, so... #'What is your favorite color?' - Any shade of blue. #'When is the last time you kissed someone?' - LAWL, probably like 4 or 5 years ago. #5everalone. I used to kiss the kids at my nursery school on the head and cheeks, so I guess if you count that, then it's been about 2 years. #'How many siblings do you have?' - One younger brother named, Garrett. #'What is your favorite artists?' - Musical artist? Hedley, Train, Maroon 5, Lights, Adam Young, Ed Sheeran, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Lorde, and the list goes on. #'How old will you be turning on your next birthday?' - 22. #'Do you wear contacts or glasses ?' - I wear glasses, but I really gotta try getting contacts one day, because I find glasses comfortable. #'Who is your favorite artist?' - You already asked this. #'Tell me something you are planning to do today' - Well, it's like the middle of the night, so probably do what all guys do... and browse travel websites or watch a movie in another language. #HOBBIESAF. For real, though, I need to shower and then I probably will end up watching something. #'When was the last time you cried?' - Last week, I think. My aunt has brain and lung cancer, which she was diagnosed with in November 2015. She's still alive right now, but radiation did nothing on the tumour in her brain, so the doctors said that it's only a matter of keeping her comfortable until she passes away, ugh... #'What is your perfect pizza topping?' - I don't like pizza. #'Which do you prefer, pizza or burgers?' - Burgers. #'Have you ever had an all-nighter?' - Oh, plenty of times. I pull all-nighters even if it's not related to school and assignments. #'What is your eye colour?' - Brown. #'What is something awkward that happened to you that is recent?' - Thankfully, I don't remember.